


How To Save A Life

by casstayinmyass



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: :(, And Some Pussy Apparently, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bad News, Car Accidents, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Doctor/Patient (sort of), Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Perry Just Needs A Hug, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You and the doctor on your friend’s case share the hardest day you’ve both had yet.





	How To Save A Life

You sit in the hospital chair, looking forward, looking through the wall in front of you. It had been 6 hours, and still no news of your friend. They had been put on life support after the car accident, and the wait was killing you.

You let out a bitter laugh at the irony of that statement. You weren’t the one who ended up through the windshield; that was your friend. You had just been the one driving.

You pick your nails into the cracked cushion of the seat, discomfort racking your body. You feel sick to your stomach with worry, your body is buzzing with anxiety, and you don’t know what to do with yourself. Just as you’re about to walk out and ask just what the hell is going on, the door handle turns.

 _Why did the damn pager have to beep on this too?_ Cox thinks to himself as he grips the file a little tighter. _Can’t I have one second to mourn? Fuck this job._

In walks a man in a white doctor’s coat. He’s a little bit older than you and handsome, you can’t help but notice– you’re only human. He has red curly hair, and a tiring in his step. He looks at you, eyes red and weary. This is not the first bad news he’s had to deliver today.

_She’s pretty. Fuck. Don’t think that, Perry, you asshole. Think about what you have to tell her._

“I’m Dr. Cox,” he says slowly, as if he doesn’t really know anymore, and closes the door. You wipe your eyes, and nod.

“(y/n). How is she?”

Cox sits there, and almost spaces out. You already know what he’s going to say, and he knows you know.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he concedes, voice cracking. You get the sense he doesn’t say that a lot, but he’s reached a breaking point.

A few tears roll down his cheek, when you get the urge to join on the small sofa, and comfort him, to comfort yourself. You act on it, walking over and taking a seat next to him. The tears fight to come out, but you just can’t make them. You sit there in silence as Dr Cox dries his eyes.

“Shit,” he says. “I’ve been doing this for 20 years and I’ve never lost it like this." 

You get the sense you’re seeing a side of him not many others get to, and watch him closely. You inquire.

"What happened?" 

He rubs his face. "I’m not about to tell you.”

“After those waterworks, I think I think it’s a requirement.” You offer a good humored smile, and despite himself, he laughs. It’s a painful laugh, but one nonetheless. 

“Three people lost their lives because of me today. They needed transplants… but I didn’t test for something I should have. I made mistakes. And when I make mistakes, people die.”

You finally feel your tears stream down.

“I made a mistake too. And, someone died.”

He looks up, and wipes his eyes again. You breathe through the crying, and lean forward, kissing him. He’s surprised, but you both know he wants it just the same as you. Your kissing gets deeper, becomes more passionate, urgent, and you push his coat off, rubbing a hand down his chest.

He looks at you, assessing what he’s about to do, and almost backs out. His hand catches your wrist, but you hold to him.

 _We both need it,_  you seem to say. 

Without having to confirm, he does so by wrapping you up with a hushed moan in his arms, turning you over on the couch so he’s on top. He cups your cheeks and groans as he finds your panties under your pushed down jeans, and buries himself inside of you, breathing hard.

“Please,” you whimper, eyes welling up, “I need you.”

“It’s okay,” he whispers, feeling it himself, “I’m here, sweetheart.” The two of you kiss, and kiss, and kiss, forgetting the day, forgetting life, everything. You weren’t a doctor and a survivor anymore. You just ended up here, together.

He holds you down as you arch your back, and with a few more thrusts, you come hard. He holds you, rocking you through it, and when he pulls out, you finish him off in your hand. 

You both sit there, staring into each other’s eyes, and he blinks, dazed. An understanding passes between you, a clearing in the sea of ‘what the fuck did we just do?’. He swallows, evening out his breath. ”…Thank you.“

You nod. "I’m pretty sure that’s how normal people fall in love… right?”

He glances over at you, and starts laughing. “I re-heeally doubt you and I are normal people, (y/n).” 

 You laugh too, and sit there together. Just together.


End file.
